The Super Team
by Wetdry
Summary: A mostly-original setting with characters borrowed from various universes.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as an ordinary day in Super City.

The team was on their daily patrol. As usual, they split in two to cover a greater area.

Batman and Naruto were in the southern half of the city.

"One day, I'm going to be in charge of this city," said Naruto, "and then they'll have to acknowledge me!"

"That's great," said Batman. "In the meantime, just don't get us killed by drawing too much attention to us."

"That's not a problem. Believe it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Y'know, I try to hard to get Sakura's attention, but she has eyes only for that jerk-!"

"Naruto," Batman interrupted, "no one cares."

"Sorry..." Naruto moped.

All in all, an uneventful evening.

At least, at first.

Meanwhile, Iron Man and Spider-Man were covering the northern half.

"Tell me again why Batman's on the team," said Iron Man. "He doesn't even have any powers."

"Neither do you, technically," said Spider-Man, "and besides, it's hard enough being a superhero without us looking down upon each other."

"I suppose you're right."

"Come to think about it, what about Naruto? I mean, he can perform various 'ninja arts,' but the fact remains that he's so far accomplished the least of us."

"Give him time, Spider-Man. Give him time."

"And what about that tracksuit of his? Way to blend into the background, there, pal..."

"Okay, we get it already!" said Iron Man.

Just then, a building blew up.

"Take a look at that building!" said Spider-Man. "It just blew up!"

"Yeah. I noticed," said Iron Man, who then used his radio the summon the rest of the team.

Standing on top of the building's remains were what was unmistakably a supervillain.

"Who are you?" demanded Iron Man.

"I am the Bad Guy," said the Bad Guy, "and I do evil for evil's sake!" The Bad Guy then let out an evil-sounding laugh.

"Oh my god!" said Spider-Man. "It's like he's from a bad comic book!"

"Aren't they all?" replied Iron Man.

Finally, Naruto and Batman arrived.

"You all know what to do," said Iron Man.

"Do we have to?" said Batman.

"Yes, we do."

They got into their designated team pose.

"We're the Super Team!" they exclaimed in unison. "You did bad things, and for that we'll beat you up!"

A moment passed.

"Holy crap, that sucked," said Iron Man.

"There's no time to work on it now," said Naruto.

Indeed, their fight with the Bad Guy had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto, creating numerous copies of himself.

"Ha Ha!" said the Bad Guy. "I have ways to counter that!" With a wave of his hand, he instantly destroyed Naruto's Shadow Clones.

"That's not fair! Believe it!"

"Life isn't fair," said Batman.

"Who told you that?" said the Bad Guy. "Your parents?"

"My parents are DEAD!" Batman punched the Bad Guy right in the face, with little effect.

The Bad Guy laughed. "I'm too tough to lose to regular fighting!" He then tried to punch Batman, who dodged the attacks as he fall back to his earlier position.

"That was close," said Batman. "I can't afford another such mistake."

"Let's see of technology is the answer," said Iron Man. He flew in for an attack, but the Bad Guy used a pulse beam to make Iron Man's armor short-circuit and stop working.

"AAAAAAH!" yelled Iron Man, and he fell to the ground and crashed. "You owe me a new armor, you asshole!"

"I'm going in!" said Spider-Man.

The Bad Guy stopped Spider-Man in his tracks with a poisonous gas that incapacitates anyone with spider-based attributes.

"Okay," said Naruto, "if you can cancel out my ninjutsu, I guess only taijutsu remains!" Naruto rushed in for a hand-to-hand fight.

"Naruto, NO!" warned Batman.

But it was too late; the Bad Guy kicked Naruto right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Now do you see, Batman?" said the Bad Guy. "Only you remain in the fight and, as skilled and experienced as you are, at the end of the day you're just a mortal man. It's over."

The Bad Guy walked confidently toward Batman, ready to finish the fight. Just then, an alarm sounded from his left arm. He looked down, and to his horror his Evil Meter had gone down to zero.

"No! This can't be!" said the Bad Guy. "I'm all out of evil for today! It seems you all get a reprieve. I hope next time we meet you're more of a challenge." The Bad Guy then left the scene.

"Is everyone all right?" said the Batman.

"I will be," said Naruto, "when I get the number of the truck that ran me over."

"Get over it, and next time, don't rush in without a plan."

"I'm not sure there should be a next time," said Iron Man. "At least, not the way our team is now."

"What are you suggesting?" said Batman.

"If we're going to beat the Bad Guy, we're clearly going to need a bigger team. Let's go find new members."

"Very well, but we can't just let anyone in, or it defeats the whole purpose. We should hold tryouts to see who's deserving of membership."

"Well, however we go about it," said Spider-Man, "we should take too long. The Bad Guy might get impatient for a rematch and attack us before we're ready."

"Agreed," said Batman. "You and Iron Man spread the word. We'll be holding interviews and tryouts at the Super Team HQ."

"We're on it," said Iron Man.

"Oh, and Iron Man."

"Yes?"

"Let's never do that team introduction again." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Super Team's try-outs were being held in Central Park, with the Mayor's permission.

"Let's get this over with," said Batman.

"We'll beat the Bad Guy for sure! Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Okay," said Iron Man, "who's up first?"

A guy walked in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Incredible Sulk," said the would-be team member.

"And, do you have any powers?" said Spider-Man.

"Powers are overrated," said Batman.

"In any case," said the Sulk, "I don't."

"So, what do you do?" said Iron Man.

"When I get angry, I... I..."

"You what?" said Batman.

"I..." said the Sulk.

"Spit it out!" said Naruto.

"Well, I... I sulk."

"That's it?" said Iron Man.

"Pretty much," said the Sulk.

"Go away."

The Incredible Sulk complied, no doubt going off somewhere to sulk.

It went on with that, with wannabe team members more often than not being a complete waste of time. Finally, though, the Super Team managed to get some new members.

Rock Lee, the Green Arrow, and the Flash faced the existing team members.

"Out of all the worthy candidates for membership in the Super Team," said Batman, "you are all of them. You're in."

The three of them just stood there.

"What, were you expecting a welcoming ceremony or something? Come on, we have a Bad Guy to beat."

"NOT SO FAST!" said a familiar voice.

"That voice!" said Naruto. "Oh no, that better not be who I think it is!"

"It is!" said the Bad Guy, standing on top of a nearby building.

"How did you find us?" demanded Batman.

"I know everything!" said the Bad Guy. "And you have all fallen into my trap!"

"Your what!"

"The whole point of that incident with the building was to set up a situation where you would recruit new members, thus bringing the strongest superheroes within my crosshairs!"

"What's he planning?" said Naruto.

"You're all finished!" said the Bad Guy. His hand glowed red as he waved it at the Super Team. "I CURSE YOU WITH FATAL DEATH!" 


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed since the Bad Guy's pronouncement.

"You think there's anything to what he said?" asked Naruto.

"I doubt it," said Batman.

Just then, Spider-Man's web snapped. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he shouted as he fell to the ground. "Ow, my butt hurts!"

"OH NO THE CURSE IS REAL!" said Naruto.

"If I'd known it would be like this," said the Flash, "I would've never showed up for your try-outs."

"Everyone calm down," said Iron Man. "I'm certain there's an explanation for what's been happening."

"There sure is," said the Green Arrow. "It's the curse of fatal death!"

"As opposed to non-fatal death?" said Batman.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!" said Naruto.

"I knew teaming up with all of you was a mistake!" said Spider-Man.

"SILENCE!" said an unknown voice.

"Who said that?" said Iron Man.

"Not me," said Naruto.

"I didn't," said Batman.

"Me neither," said the Flash.

"It was I!" the source of the voice now revealed himself; he was a wizard in a multi-colored cloak.

"Who are you?" demanded Batman.

"I am Doctor Rainbow," said their new acquaintance. "I see you seven have been cursed with fatal death."

"That's what the Bad Guy said."

"Indeed, your foe speaks the truth."

"I KNEW IT! WE ARE DOOMED!" said Naruto.

Batman knocked Naruto out with one punch. [A/N: See what I did there?] "Is there a point to this," he said, "or have you just come here to pronounce our doom?"

"I have, in fact, come to tell you have to free yourselves from your fate."

"I'm listening."

"You must travel to the furthest points of the Earth, where everything meets nothing. There, you must reverse the polarity by solving the soup cans. Only then shall the fatal death curse be lifted." Doctor Rainbow vanished into a rainbow cloud saying "Good luck!"

Several moments passed.

"Did anyone understand what he was saying?" said Naruto.

"Whatever it was," said Batman, "the sooner we get it done, the better."

"Too late!" said the Bad Guy, and he appeared where Doctor Rainbow had been. "Your fatal death is NOW!" 


	5. Chapter 5

The Bad Guy's energy attack blew up in his face, sending him flying back several feet.

"Now's our chance! Believe it!" Naruto tried to make some shadow clones, but they were all horribly deformed, and "died" moments after creation. "No, this can't be!"

Spider-Man ran toward the Bad Guy to try out his own attacks. "Man, my butt still hurts," he said. Unfortunately, his webbing flew backward, covering his face and causing him to fall down. "Aaahhh! Now my face hurts! Why me?"

Batman and the Bad Guy then came at each other for hand-to-hand combat, but none of their attacks even came close to connecting, despite their total inability to dodge.

"Okay, my turn -!" said Iron Man.

"Everyone, stop!" said Batman. "Any further attempts at fighting would be pointless." He then turned back to the Bad Guy. "It seems you were struck by your own curse."

"Yes," said the Bad Guy, "it would seem that way."

"I suggest we put our conflict on hold until we get this fixed."

Batman then told the Bad Guy what Doctor Rainbow had told the group just minutes earlier.

"Sounds simple enough," said the Bad Guy.

"Yeah," said the Green Arrow, "but how are we going to get whereever that weirdo told us to go."

"That's easy!" said Rock Lee. "We just go there!"

"Real helpful..."

"Actually," said Batman, "it may actually be that simple. Everyone hold hands, including you, Bad Guy."

They were soon all holding hands.

"Now what," the Bad Guy asked.

"Now, we ponder Doctor Rainbow's words. If my suspicion is correct, our collective focus on our intended destination will somehow take us there."

Not entirely understanding, they nonetheless did as Batman said and, sure enough, within a minute they were teleported to a place none of them recognized.

"What the -?" said the Flash.

"I don't believe this!" said the Green Arrow.

"How did you know this was going to work?" said Iron Man.

"I'm Batman," said Batman.

"It's about time you showed up," said Doctor Rainbow, who was waiting for them.

"I don't suppose you're going to elaborate upon what you said earlier," said Batman.

"I can only take you to the place where you shall face your trials. The rest is yours to do alone."

"If by 'alone' you mean the eight of us," said the Bad Guy.

"That's what you get for using a curse carelessly!" Doctor Rainbow laughed.

"Laught it up, you freak!"

"You're welcome."

Doctor Rainbow began leading the party to where the first trial would take place.

[A/N: Seriously, if this fic doesn't start getting some reviews I'm quitting it.] 


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Rainbow led the party into the Cave of Unbeginnings.

"What now?" said Iron Man.

"Now," said Doctor Rainbow, "you make a sandwich."

"That's it? A sandwich?"

"That's it." Doctor Rainbow vanished yet again into a cloud which dispersed.

"That should be no challenge," said the Bad Guy.

"Except there are no ingredients," said Batman. "What does Doctor Rainbow expect us to do? Make sandwiches appear out of thin air?"

"Maybe that's it!" said Spider Man. "Maybe the point isn't to assemble ingredients, but to summon our sandwiches from within!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," said the Flash.

"Maybe not," said the Green Arrow. "That does seem like the sort of thing Doctor Rainbow would ask of us."

"Besides," said Batman, "I fail to see how making a sandwich the normal way would break a curse."

"Yeah, there is that," said the Flash.

"How are we do this?" said Rock Lee.

"Hell if I know," sadi the Green Arrow.

"Yes, I did it!" said the Bad Guy. "I DID IT!"

"What?" said Iron Man. "You have a sandwich?"

"Sure do." The Bad Guy held up his newly-materialized sandwich. "And I am now longer the Bad Guy. This had made me a good guy, so that name no longer fits. From now on, I am the Helper!"

"If that is your wish," said Batman.

The Helper turned to Rock Lee. "You too?"

"Indeed," said Rock Lee. "I too have succeeded to summoning my inner sandwich."

After about an hour, the rest of the party was successful.

"So what do we do with these sandwiches?" said Naruto. "Eat them?"

"YOU MUST NOT!" said Doctor Rainbow, who suddenly appeared.

"So what, then?" said Iron Man.

"You must smear your sandwiches all over each other's faces."

"What?" said Batman.

"It is the only way."

O... kay, then," said a confused Flash.

They nonetheless did as instructed.

"Man, do I feel foolish," said Naruto.

"Tell me about it," said Batman.

"Well done!" said Doctor Rainbow. "You have completed the first step of breaking the curse of fatal death."

"What do we do now?"

"Now, I lead you to your next trial." Doctor Rainbow led them out of the cave toward their next destination. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Super Team and the Helper were now at the Hall of Flounces, where their next task would take place.

"Now what?" said Iron Man.

"Now," said Doctor Rainbow, "you wait."

"What for what?" said the Helper.

"Just wait." Doctor Rainbow vanished again.

"I guess we wait, then," said Rock Lee.

"Oh really?" quipped the Flash. "I thought we were going to breakdance our way back home!"

"No, that would mean deviating from our task." Lee's sarcasm detector was obviously broken.

So they waited.

"I'm getting bored," said the Flash.

"I'm sure Doctor Rainbow will be back soon," said the Green Arrow.

Just then, a kid wandered into the hall.

"How did you get here?" said Iron Man.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" cried the kid. "WHERE'S MOMMY?"

"I don't know. What does she look like?"

"Kinda like me?"

"Should we help the kid?" said Iron Man.

"I dunno," said the Green Arrow. "Doctor Rainbow told us to wait here."

"But we can't just like that kid stay lost!" said the Helper.

The kid continued crying.

"Fine, we'll help you," the Flash said to the kid.

So, the Super Team, the Helper and the kid went out looking for the kid's mother.

"Where did you last see her?" said Rock Lee.

"Over in that direction," said the kid.

They soon found a woman calling out to somebody.

"Is that her?" said Batman.

"MOMMY!" the kid said, running to the woman. They went on their way.

"I say that's a yes."

They were about to return to the Hall of Flounces when Doctor Rainbow appeared before them.

"Why did you leave the Hall of Flounces?" he demanded.

"There was a lost kid," said Iron Man.

"We were looking for the mother," said Spider-Man.

"We couldn't just ignore it," said the Helper.

"That's enough!" said Doctor Rainbow. "You have disobeyed my instructions. And for that -!"

They braced for the worst. 


	8. Chapter 8

"You pass."

They looked at Doctor Rainbow, surprised.

"Oh, come now," said Doctor Rainbow. "Did you really think I would penalize you for doing what you do best? That, in fact, was the test. I wanted to be sure you wouldn't put your survival before doing the right thing."

"So the second trial is completed?" said Rock Lee.

"It certainly is."

They then went to the third trial's location.

Here, Doctor Rainbow became grim.

"Here, today, at this location," he proclaimed, "it will be impossible for all of you to survive."

With that, he once again vanished.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Naruto.

"Tell me about it," said Spider-Man.

Just then, they all began to grow weaker.

"What is this?" said Rock Lee.

"It's our curse of fatal death," said Batman. "It's progressing."

"This is bad," said Iron Man.

"What're we gonna do?" said Naruto.

"It may be as Doctor Rainbow said," replied the Helper. "One of us may end up having to die."

"No! That can't be!"

"He's right," said Batman. "It may take one of us dying to delay the curse for the rest of us."

As he was saying that, they suddenly started getting better.

"What a load!" said Naruto. "We freaked out over nothing!"

"Yeah," said Spider-Man. "I bet that doctor was just screwing with us, like before!"

"No," said Batman. "He wasn't."

He directed his teammates' attention to the Helper. Or rather, the Helper's remains.

"No..." said Naruto. "Don't tell me he..."

"Indeed he did," said Doctor Rainbow. "Your former enemy has offered himself up to die of the curse, in order to buy time for the rest of you."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA OWE THAT GUY MY LIFE!"

"Naruto, be quiet!" said Batman.

"The sacrifice has been made," said Doctor Rainbow. "All you can do about it is go forward, and make sure it isn't wasted."

The Super Team buried their enemy-turned-ally before continuing on their quest to avoid such a fate. 


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Rainbow led the team - now short a man - to their destination.

"What now?" said Iron Man.

"You will be attacked," said Doctor Rainbow said, as he once again disappeared.

"He sure loved disappearing on us."

"I wouldn't complain," said Rock Lee. "So far, he has helped us."

"You mean by killing one our new teammate, just as he was turning a new leaf?"

"It was the Helper's choice to sacrifice himself," Batman pointed out.

"I know. It's just so frustrating."

"As for our more immediate issues," said Spider-Man, "when's this attack coming?"

"The sooner, the better!" said Naruto. "I've been waiting for a good fight.

"Knowing Doctor Rainbow," said Rock Lee, "there's no doubt a twist involved."

"Of course there is," said Iron Man.

Finally, the attackers arrived. "We are here to attack you!" they said.

"Nobody fight back!" said Rock Lee.

"Are you mad?" said Naruto.

"Trust me on this one."

So the Super Team took a beating from their assailants, who paused just long enough to make a single demand: "Give up your quest and accept your fatal death."

"NEVER!" said the Flash.

So they continued getting beat up. Eventually, it became obvious this trial wasn't beatable, so one by one they called it quits.

Finally, even Naruto had had enough. "I give up!" he said.

"Are you all certain of this?" said one of the attackers.

"We are certain," said Rock Lee. "We submit to the curse of fatal death."

"You win this fight." The attackers left. "You may now proceed to your final trial."

"I'm confused," said Naruto. "You mean we had to lose that fight in order to win it?"

"Indeed, you did," said Doctor Rainbow, who was standing before them. "That was a test of your willingness to surrender yourselves to you fate. By acknowledging the curse's power over you, you've proved yourselves worthy of purification."

"So now we move on?" said Iron Man.

"No. Your final trial will be held here as well."

"And that would be ...?"

"It would be best not to tell you until you are sufficiently rested up." Doctor Rainbow vanished. Again.

"I'll be gald to be done with him," said Iron Man.

"I'm not sure we're going to like what's coming up," said the Green Arrow.

Indeed, odds were the curse wasn't going to be what killed them... 


	10. Chapter 10

The Super Team rested for what seemed like hours, but on some levels they seemed to be getting more tired.

"What is wrong with us?" said Rock Lee.

"It seems the Helper's sacrifice has only bought us a little time," said Iron Man. "The curse has once again come to finish us off."

"I agree with your assessment," said Batman.

"All the more reason to get started on your final trial," said Doctor Rainbow.

"Okay, that's it!" said Naruto. "What's with your constant appearing and disappearing?"

"It's more dramatic."

"Enought about that," Batman said. "What kind of trial is this?"

"Trial by combat."

"And who is our opponent?"

"I AM!" Doctor Rainbow's voice boomed throughout the surroundings.

"What?" Naruto said. "Are you kidding me? We have to beat you!"

"Indeed you do." Doctor Rainbow pulled out a rod of power. "And your battle begins NOW!" He suddenly lept forward and used his rod to fire an energy blast at Naruto.

Naruto dodged this, jumping into the air. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he exclaimed, making his trademark multiple copies of himself. They all charged at Doctor Rainbow, only to be easily defeated. "What!"

"That was weak!" Doctor Rainbow declared.

Iron Man fire his energy beams, which passed harmlessly through the team's opponent.

Batman just stood by, watching for any weaknesses.

"At least Batman has the sense not to charge in blindly," said Doctor Rainbow. "Such weak tactics couldn't even beat the Helper when he was still the Bad Guy, and they have no chance against me!" He then charged forward, hitting each Super Team member in the head with his rod, disorienting them. "It's obvious I began this too soon. I'll give a litte more time to prepare. I shall meet you in your home city. Just hurry: the curse is entering its terminal phase.

"We should do some final training," said Batman. "But not here. Let's go back to our headquarters."

"But how?" said the Green Arrow. "I still don't understand how we even got here."

"That's easy," said Rock Lee. "We just decide to be back in our city."

"Oh, come on!" said the Flash. "That's a load of -!"

"Let's do it," said Iron Man.

"Are you serious?"

"Just do it."

So, the Super Team all collectively decided to be back in their city. And they were.

"What." Naruto had never been so incredulous in his life.

"That doesn't matter right now," said Batman. "Let's just hurry up and get ready for Doctor Rainbow."

They bagan preparing for their impending life-and-death battle. 


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed while the Super Team got ready for their final showdown with Doctor Rainbow. Finally, the day arrived.

"Let's do this!" said Iron Man.

"For the Helper!" said Rock Lee.

"FOR THE HELPER!" everyone else said.

[A/N: Isn't it nice how they've all forgiven the ex-Bad Guy.]

Doctor Rainbow appeared. "This is your last chance!" he said. "If you cannot beat me, right here, right now, you shall all die the fatal death!" He once again took out his power rod and attacked.

"Okay, just as I explained," said Batman, as he dodged the blasts.

None of the team made any efforts to attack Doctor Rainbow - they any such efforts would fail - instead simply surviving against his attacks.

"I'm glad to see you've smartened up a little," said Doctor Rainbow, "but you can't keep this up forever!"

"I don't have to," said Batman. "All we have to do is make you say your own name backwards!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever... well, actually, that's right. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"And how would you even say that, anyway?" said Naruto.

"Are you serious?" said Doctor Rainbow.

"Sorry, I'm a bit slow sometimes."

"Ohforgodsakes, it's Wobniar! You hear me! WOBNIAR!" Doctor Rainbow suddenly stopped fighting. "I don't believe this. You've beaten me."

"Guess I'm smarter than I look," said Naruto.

"Oh please," said Batman, "it was my idea."

"Just as I said," conceded Doctor Rainbow, "the curse of fatal death is now lifted."

"YAAAAAY!" the Super Team exclaimed.

"But now I offer you a choice! To remain in this time, or have your minds returned to when this all began!"

"When this all began?" said a confused Naruto.

"You mean when we first met the Bad Guy?" said Iron Man, slightly less confused.

"That is correct," said Doctor Rainbow. "I'm giving you a chance to prevent that conflict, the curse, and his death, all that from happening in the first place.

"I dunno," said the Flash, only to quickly realize he'd been outvoted. "Oh well, I guess I can go with it."

"Great! I shall now say the incantation for mental time travel." Doctor Rainbow's rod of power began glowing. "Breakfast, lunch, dinner, fourthmeal! Fall down, slipped on banana peel!"

One moment, the Super Team was enveloped in energy. The next, Spider-Man and Iron Man found themselves back where they were on that day.

[A/N: To be concluded next chapter!] 


	12. Chapter 12

All the Super Team members rushed over to the building where the Bad Guy would attack.

"I suppose all we can do is wait," said Rock Lee.

They wouldn't have to wait for long; within minutes, the Bad Guy appeared.

"How amusing," said the Bad Guy, "that you would somehow anticipate the arrival of me, the Bad Guy!"

"Bad Guy, stop!" said Iron Man. "We all know this isn't your destiny."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've seen the future, and we know that, deep down, you don't want to be a bad guy."

"How could you possible know what I want?" The Bad Guy approached them, both annoyed and curious.

"Because you gave your live to save us!" said Rock Lee. "You allowed yourself to die of the curse afflicting us all, so that the rest of us could live."

The Bad Guy was stunned at the idea of him doing such a thing, but at the same time it seemed so right.

"But I can't!" said the Bad Guy. "I can't be a good guy! My mommy and daddy were mean to me when I was a kid, and that's why I'm a bad guy!"

"But you don't have to be anymore," said Iron Man.

"You mean that?"

"I mean that." Iron Man opened his arms up for a hug. "Come here."

The Super Team and the Bad Guy all had a group hug.

"And to think this was all we needed to do to stop our conflict," said Rock Lee.

"Thank you," said the Bad Guy. "Now I'm a good guy. But now my name no longer fits..."

"You can call yourself the Helper" said Batman, "and help people."

"That's a great name!" said the newly-renamed Helper.

"Wanna join the Super Team, Helper?" said Iron Man.

"Sure!"

The Super Team had acquired its eighth member.

A week later, the team held try-outs for a possible ninth member.

"Just remember," said the Helper, "if you have any personal issues, don't be afraid to share them."

"I like starfish!" proclaimed Fuko Ibuki, holding out a wooden starfish.

"Not quite what he meant," said Iron Man, "but anyway, welcome to the Super Team, Fuko."

Thus began a new ear for the Super Team, and the city they protected.

THE END 


End file.
